Dragon GTX
by DragonMasterC
Summary: How will the life of one boy and his friends change once he becomes a dragonmaster? Follow the adventures of Akuto Hariyasha and Team DMX throughout their lives once they embark on a journey to become the best! Better story summary inside!


The Dragon Century was an organization that held fights between these dragonmasters each night in the elemental cities, since there were dragonmasters from each of the 10 elemental cities: Dragon City, Hydro City, Inferno City, Dark City, Angel City, Megarock City, Megatech City, Shocker City, Tundra City, and Skyline City. The legendary dragonmasters were warriors that had abilities like super strength, super speed, the ability to fly at will, some degree of invincibility, and others. However, their greatest abilities were those that enabled them to control the elements and use them in any way, shape or form to unleash extremely powerful techniques. Any child that lived in Dragon City or in any of the other elemental yearned to become one. All dragonmasters had one real aim in their lives as dragon warriors: to become the World Dragon Champion. This is the story of one young student and his friends to achieve their ultimate dreams.

_Character's First Appearance in Story_

**Note: Some Characters will change in age and appearance later in the story. If a character appears with many changes, they will be given a new profile later on when they appear.**

Akuto Hariyasha

City of Allegiance: Dragon City

Age (First Appearance): 12

B-Day: May 7th

Hair: Black w/ blue shine; upper back length; one bang on each side of face; spiky (looks like Super Saiyan 3 but shorter); tied back

Eyes: black

Skin Tone: brown

Height (first appearance): 5' 11"

Weight: 204 lbs

Clothes: Blue cap, blue/white headband, white fingerless gloves, white jacket, blue tall tee, white baggy sweatpants, blue/white sneakers, blue-tinted silver frame shades

Shin Asuka

City of Allegiance: Dragon City

Age (First Appearance): 13

B-Day: February 12th

Hair: Black w/ red shine; upper back length; one bang overshadowing face; tied back

Eyes: black

Skin Tone: light brown

Height (first appearance): 6' 0"

Weight: 200 lbs

Clothes: black jacket, red tall tee, black jeans, red/black boots, hands taped with black tape, gold chain w/ eagle pendant

Serena Karizya

City of Allegiance: Dragon City

Age (First Appearance): 12

B-Day: March 31st

Hair: black w/ lilac streaks; upper back length

Eyes: purple

Skin Tone: brown

Height (first appearance): 5'

Weight: 133 lbs

Clothes: lilac miniskirt, lilac tube top, purple tinted silver shades, purple shades, silver dangling earrings w/ purple diamonds

Sean Phoenix

City of Allegiance: Dragon City

Age (First Appearance): 11

B-day: November 11th

Hair: red; shoulder length; tied back

Eyes: fire red (wears glasses)

Skin Tone: brown

Height (first appearance): 5' 1"

Weight: 155 lbs

Clothes: red jacket w/ gold phoenix pattern on back, gold cap, yellow undershirt, red/yellow sweatpants, red driving gloves, red/gold/white sneakers, gold framed red tinted transition glasses

* * *

DRAGON CITY (Sept. 1, 2003)

It was orientation for 7th graders at Blue Star Junior High School in Dragon City. The school itself was a huge campus filled with many students that were ready for the school year to begin. However, the reason that they were waiting for school to begin was not because they wanted to do any schoolwork. They were excited because they all had a chance to be selected to become a dragonmaster representing their city in the illustrious Dragon Century.

12-year-old Akuto Hariyasha was on his way to Blue Star Junior High School, his book bag on his back and his gloved hands in his pockets. His blue-lensed shades were on his eyes as he walked down the tree-lined sidewalk about 2 blocks away from Blue Star Junior High. Today was his first day there and he was about as excited about the dragonmaster selection as the next person. "I wonder what it would be like to be a dragonmaster," Akuto thought to himself. "Dad always used to tell me about his days as a dragonmaster. He said it used to be hell."

Akuto was no normal child for he was the son of the legendary Ryushi Hariyasha, a former 2-time World Dragon Champion and Dragonmaster Tag Champion and Kimari Kiyasha, a former Dragonmaster Tag Champion and 3-time International Dragon Champion. Ryushi is regarded by the world as the greatest dragonmaster in history not only because of his historic title reigns as World Dragon Champion, but for protecting the world from many different powerful beings that were not from any part of Dragon Planet. Even when he knew he could not win, he never gave up and ended up persevering. As for Akuto's mother, Kimari was Ryushi's tag team partner from the time they first became dragonmasters. They were the most synchronized pair in the Dragon Century in their time and this is why they ended up together. So in essence, Akuto was destined to be legendary. One problem though: Akuto did not really want to deal with the extra stressors of being a dragonmaster like his parents did, risking his health and even his life in almost every encounter imaginable.

Akuto tilted his head back and looked up at the sky and thought of his parents. He said to himself, "Damn, I don't even know what I want to do. If I..."

Just then, a voice rang out from down the street. "Come on, I'll take all of you!!!!!"

Akuto tilted his head down until he was looking straightforward. He then sighed, "Damn it. Not again."

Down the street, 13-year-old Shin Asuka was surrounded by seven people that were about his height and were dressed in green. Behind Shin was a short, pretty, brown-skinned girl with lilac streaks in her black hair. "You really think you can take us?" one of them replied. "Quit lying to yourself. Now get out of our way and don't come around here anymore."

"Get this straight. No one touches Serena when I am around. Otherwise there's gonna be hell to pay," Shin declared. "So if you want her, then come and get her! Bitches!" Shin loosened up his neck and cracked his knuckles. "Come and get it," he taunted.

One of the guys rushed Shin with a quick jab. Shin ducked and launched a hard fist into his stomach and then followed up with a knee to the jaw. He then turned his focus to another guy running from his left. He used the guy's momentum against him and gave him a hard superkick to the jaw and while the guy was on his way to the ground, Shin deliberately fell backwards, delivering a crushing blow to the stomach. As Shin kipped back up, he was open for a hit as another guy was coming at him. Just then, Shin felt something take a quick step on his shoulders. He looked up to see what it was and smirked. He saw someone in white and blue come from midair to deliver a stiff kick to the attacking boy's face.

"Am I late for the party or is it just getting started?" Akuto joked as he backflipped on the rebound from the kick.

Shin was just regaining his balance when he replied, "So how do you plan to repay these guys for trying to mess with Serena?"

"Oh, come on. Someone else was running this case again?" Akuto complained. "Well, I think it's time to kick some ass. What about you?" He turned to Shin.

"Let's take these guys out and quick. We're already late as is," Shin replied.

Akuto looked to his left and shot a glare at the group that was still standing. He then removed his shades. "I'll teach you to mess with an innocent girl, you fags. Bring it on!"

All four that were still up charged at Akuto and Shin. "We'll split," Shin suggested.

"Cool with me," Akuto replied. As the boys ran towards them, Akuto stepped backwards and performed a butterfly kick. It hit the two guys on the left and sent them into a wall. "Wow. Easier than I thought." Just then, the boys were back on their feet and looking more crossed than ever. To make matters worse, they had blades in their hand and were ready to slice and dice. "Although this might be a problem."

Shin was having a rather easy time with his opponents as he was tossing haymakers and uppercuts all over the place. He finally got fed up and took one of the boys he was fighting and threw him into the other one.

Akuto and Shin came up with the same idea. They both kicked one of their opponents in the gut and then ran up the side of a wall and delivered stereo roundhouse kicks. As for the other two, Shin dealt with them as Akuto went to talk to Serena. On his way over to her, he grabbed the jacket of the leader and dragged him along as well. He knelt down in front of her and held the leader's head up. "Now, apologize to the young lady," Akuto ordered.

"I ain't apologizing to anybody," he barked.

"Ah, well. I tried to spare you more pain but..." Akuto stood up, hoisted the boy on his shoulders and hit him the Dragon Valley Driver, which was a fireman carry powerslam. "...you were thinking through your ass."

"Did you see what he just did to Taka?" one of the other two standing gang members shouted. "We're outta here!" And with that, they took off.

Akuto just laughed. "Wow, you do the bullshit..."

"...but you can't take the pain." someone finished.

Akuto intentionally swung around, pointed straight forward, and begun to speak. "What's up, Sean?" he said talking to thin air and laughing. Then he was dumbfounded and then looked down to see a red haired boy standing in front of him. "Oh, yeah. I just remembered that you're down there," Akuto joked.

"Funny," Sean replied sarcastically. "Anyway, what were you, that big joke, and this ugly girl here up to?"

Just then, Sean felt 2 swift slaps across the back of his head. "The next time that you wanna call someone a joke, make sure you ain't wifeless first," Shin warned him. Akuto and Serena could not help but crack up with laughing.

"Sean, is that always the joke with you?" Serena asked. Then she turned her attention to Shin. "I'm surprised Monica doesn't kick your ass for every time you call her man wifeless."

"Hey, what can I say? It's a habit," Shin replied. "Anyway, are you guys ready for the dragonmaster draft today?"

"Yeah, I am," Sean replied. "What about you two?" he asked Akuto and Serena.

"I know I am," Serena replied. Only Akuto was silent during this discussion. He was staring at the sky as if he was in a trance. "Akuto. Akuto. Hey, Akuto!"

"Huh?" Akuto finally answered.

"Dude, what were you thinking about?" Serena asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Guys, we're late. Let's get to orientation before we miss the selection," Akuto suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go," they all agreed. And with that, they took off towards Blue Star Junior High.

* * *

Why is Akuto doubting himself being a dragonmaster? What happened to his parents? What was he thinking about? Many questions to be answered. They will all be answered in due time. 'Til then, please review. 


End file.
